Trapped by a Dark Fate
by crystal97
Summary: From the beginning of time the Goddess Hylia had no idea she would be the downfall of Link. She didn't realize the danger she had led her people. Link fails the world and now he must face the consequences becoming a slave to Demise in exchange for keeping zelda alive. who is the mysterious dark entity that says it can help him escape his hell and be a hero again? DarkxLink story


Crystal: Well I got this crazy idea for a skyward sword story in a way that will make Dark Link's existence justified as well as get this to be a DarkxLink story. Be warned that this first chapter will not include Link or Dark until the end because I begin with Hylia and Demise's story.

Pairings: DarkxLink,DemisexHylia, onesided ghirahimxdemisexlink

Rated: M for dark themes and rape and blood and lemons and other stuff. Spandexverse universe

From the beginning

In the beginning of creation, the three golden goddesses built the earth as Hylians recall. Din. The goddess of power with her flaming hands built the red earth. Nayru, goddess of wisdom, with her wisdom poured her knowledge onto the earth and set forth the laws of life, and Farore, goddess of courage, created the beings that were to follow the law. After everything was settled, they had to leave behind the balance in the world leaving behind the mythical powers of a force called the triforce. As known any who hold this power and is in balance of the three virtues of courage, wisdom, and power may recieve a wish. Of course what only a few hylians may recall and that many do not know is the goddesses created a being almost of same status, a sub goddess that would dwell on the Earth to protect the triforce from falling into the wrong hands. Her name was Hylia. Of course even the great goddesses could not have realized that in order to create a pure being its evil must be expelled. They did not know as well that the expelled evil would take a form of another sub god just as powerful named Demise. And so it all began.

~~xXXx~~

A young woman with thick blonde locks slowly awoke from her slumber fluttering her long silvery eyelashes to reveal sky blue eyes. She sighed contently stretching out her arms as the sun hit her porcelain skin. She brought dainty fingers to cover her face from the bright outside. She lived at the top of the greatest tree of the woods. She was the goddess Hylia. She stretched out her large white wings while fixing her wavy ended locks neatly. "Another wonderful day", she hummed un her angelical voice. She smiled to herself reaching for her golden harp. She went outside after fixing her intricate white sleeveless dress. She grinned as she ran to jump off the extremely dangerous height and ascend flying.

She chuckled seeing her crown suddenly appear. Well it was more like extremely rare sharp cut stone floating in strips behind her head. They took their position every morning until night. She flew down to deep end of the forest funding her reason of existence shining lightly. She smiled. The humans she protected guarded the triforce as well. "Everything is at peace. Thank you my great mothers for another blessing of prosperity", she muttered in prayer to the goddesses. She walked east towards a round stone next to a river as she strummed her harp with ease. She began to sing. The birds seemed to freeze and chirp with great admiration as a the presence of her godly voice eased their weariness of flight.

She heard shuffling behind her.

Her first instinct was to hide her wings and turn to the source. A young man had shuffled her way. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you", the man apologized. "It's okay..." She spoke softly if not more amiably than anything. The young man was handsome. Auburn hair with a set of stunning red eyes and a bright smile. "I'm Hylia", she introduced. "Demise", he faltered at seeing her expression bothered. "My parents...did not consider me a blessing of the goddesses and so that was the result", he said it almost ashamed.

"I think everyone is a blessing", she assured with a small laugh as he joined. They conversed for what seemed like hours as the laughed heartily. It wasn't everyday that Hylia had so much fun being with a human. He stared at her longingly with a smile plastered on his face. "Is something the matter?" She asked. He blushed lightly and coughed. "i was just thinking that you are the most beautiful creature i have ever set my eyes upon", he muttered. Hylia blushed this time as well as she shrugged. "Thank you. As you...you are very handsome", she smiled. They grinned at each other as Hylia began to play her harp again.

Days passed that turned into days that Hylia and Demise would meet in the forest and then ine day. Hylia ran to their private place they always met, but he was unusually late as he wasn't there yet. She waited a few minutes before he made his entrance. Hylia perked up and ran to him. He extended his arms carrying her before planting a kiss softly on her lips. Startled he set her down ashamed. "I'm sorry", he muttered. "It's fine. I didn't regret it", she laughed heartily. "Hylia...I want you to be my beloved", he pleaded. She was taken aback. She was a goddess, but she had fallen in love with a human. She couldn't just leave him like that, and she nodded.

He walked to her kissing her hands with feather touches. "Hylia...there's something I have to show you. I can't hide it anymore. I can't bear to not let you know before we're together", he began, but Hylia placed a finger at his lips. "Shhh...don't explain yourself", she smiled. He sighed smiling in defeat. He went to kiss her forehead and then her lips. He led her body to the floor and right there it seemed like nothing could ruin the moment as they had their first night with the only sounds resonating that of the river and their love.

For the next weeks Hylia could never have been happier, but the unease in the atmosphere was heavy. The clouds were unusually gray not the color of even when a harsh thunderstorm would arrive. She felt a warmness suddenly, and she clutched her stomach. "I am with child. There's a being inside me", she muttered. It was astonishing and a curious concept to her. A goddess able to carry a child was unheard of. She couldn't help, but smile the child was the product of Demise and her. She flew down towards the forest once more landing to check on the triforce before hiding her wings and walking towards the river. Demise had just come in running as she arrived.

He grinned grabbing her hands. "Join my cause. I've been trying to find the power the goddesses left behind. Hylia would you be willing to rule by my side as my queen when I make the wish to make the world mine?" He asked. She suddenly let go in disbelief. "What do you mean?" She asked bemused. "Hylia...I want to take over the world. I've been planning this getting people together. We take out the triforce guardian goddess and then we can rule this world together", he explained passionately. Each word made her cringe and she backed away her heart thimping loudly. "I've been meaning to tell you about the invasion for some time, and today is perfect", he explained. In her anxiety her wings sprouted from her back. He looked like he'd been running around.

Demise was clearly taken aback and he looked hurt. "Why? Demise...you can't do that...and I... can't and won't let you do that", Hylia began to tear. "You're the triforce guardian", Demise muttered. Demise looked down clenching his fists. The ground shook violently as Hylia stepped back and fell. A dark flash took place and she gasped. The man she had known was now a beast. He had a stone like body with veins glowing like lava lines. His aurburn hair was now a literal fire his eyes glowing a fierce blood red. "You can still be my queen Hylia. I love you. All you have to do is hand over the triforce", he said gently.

Hylia shook her head. "No...i will not hand over the triforce. Who exactly are you? I forgot my real duty to the triforce and people I was created to protect. I will not cease to fufill my duty", she stood her ground looking up fearlessly. "I am the God of Evil Demise. That is a shame Hylia. You could have ruled a world instead of seeking to protect it. I must take it by force!" He growled jumping foward. She set a light barrier that made him be thrown back. Her whole being seemed to glow in heavenly light making her look the full extent of a majestic goddess as her full form appeared. Her hair grew thicker and wavier, delicate petal like designs appeared around her eye. Her floating stones turned into a real golden crown. "You truly are the most beautiful creature. You will be mine one way or another Hylia", he growled as a hoard of beast ran in. She rose her hands in a shooting position as a golden bow and arrows appeared.

She looked at the beasts emotionlessly not hesitating to destroy them in seconds. As she fought she was sending telepathic messages to the guardians of the land. 'Guardians of the earth, wind, fire, wind, and water. Come to the aid of thy Grace the Goddess Hylia that protects thy prosperity. Assemble your bravest to fight against evil itself and his army. Seal your grounds and guard the humans as is our duty to the three above. When you are all ready signal me, but not before' she finalized. It wasn't before long high whistles resonated. "She's warned the guardians", the beast informed Demise. She took the distraction to ascend up and fly away.

She still couldn't help, but let tears sprout her eyes. Her child was a product of a God of evil. It was finally time for her to appear before the humans. She descended on the largest village that protected the triforce in her absence. The people gasped as she walked to them. They bowed on their knees in respect. "My dear people do not kneel for it is I who should request from you." She said bowing her head. " Thy Grace please tell us what we, your humble followers, must do" the leader proclaimed along with his wife. Hylia nodded, "I will build a statue, one based on my image with an underground temple. I will hide the triforce there. I only ask that you protect it", Hylia asked as they nodded in agreement.

With her magic she created her statue and seperated the three pieces of the triforce planting the inside three different rooms before planting the temple underground. "We are at war. The evil itself is planning to take the triforce. These will be troubling times that we must endure", Hylia said begin to ascend to meet with the guardians

~~xXXx~~

The war had been going on for months without end. The lives of many had been taken. Hylia was devastated with so many deaths that she made a decision to face Demise. She had built temples along the way and left songs in small statues. She had made the decision that her child and her would be reborn as mortals after she defeated Demise in order to continue protecting her people. She was a good 8 months in her pregnancy. The guardians advised that she not get involved with the war, but she wanted to get it over with and so beyond warnings she hid her child with magic and took her sword. The skyward sword. She flew out harp in hand towards the battle cries and fires in the forest. The guardians fought bravely as she descended.

Demise headed was heading towards the villages. Hylia gad gathered them all up near the statue she created. With all her power she ripped the land from its place. "Listen well, once the evil is sealed a hero will be born of my blood between your people when that time comes it will mean that he has escaped. When the war is over I will ascend to guide you. You must live in the heavens from now and on", Hylia explained to the leader named Gaepora. He nodded in understanding. She rose her hands taking the land far up the clouds and setting a barrier at the sky.

"Letting your people perish while you cower. Such a caring goddess", Demise laughed bitterly. "That is not what I want to discuss with you. I will not let you harm those I was born to protect. I came here to destroy you if that's what it takes", she yelled. "But Your Grace", the forest guardian began. "Don't object. This is what I must do to end it all", Hylia looked to him. He nodded as she raised her sword up in the air. And soon the battle errupted. It was countless battle on which they knew not the end. It seemed like an eternity, but it seemed the goddesses had been on their side and the army was defeated. Demise was chained down in shackles of light. "Ah, shall you kill me now?" He grinned despite everything. She said nothing raising her sword to deliver the final blow, but she let it go defeated. "I can't when he is the father of my child!" She breathed out in despair. The gasps were to be expected, but the surprise from Demise was not expected. Her barrier had faded revealing her bump.

"My lady, what should we do?" They asked. "We shall seal him here in the sacred grounds", she said as he growled. "Damn it Hylia! Everything could have been yours! We could of raised that child to rule!" He yelled trying to jump forward, but the shackles pulled him back. "I am a being of purity and freedom. I will not succumb my child to your hateful desires!" She yelled back in tears. "Please my lady it's not good for the child", the forest guardian pleaded. "Hylia, for your rejection our son will pay dearly. I will rid him of his purity and taint his innocence", Demise grinned. "You're sick not only is incest prohibited, but he is your future son!" Hylia said afraid and clutched her stomach.

"Oh I care not. I bet he'll be as beautiful as his mother and he'll be a good replacement for you to repent rejecting me. I'll savor the moment when i have him writhing under me and I-", Demise cackled. "I will hear you no more! You shall not speak such disgusting blasphemy! You shall be weakened and trapped in the dark realm far away from my child!" She yelled. She played her harp with a quick tune and the guardians united their power. Demise turned into a enormous beast as punishment for his attack and was forced into the ground with a roaring yell. When it was done a pillar floated above and she striked it with her sword and she began to sob. She above everything was still in love with him, but fate could not keep them together. She spoke with the guardians to assemble the restoration of the land. She flew up to meet the humans.

She explained that she would leave them here as protection. She gave them soil to grown food and animals that would be born for them to feast upon. After they had been settled she smiled. "My last gift that I will provide is special", she muttered. She moved her hands in an orb and reveal a small bird unlike those they had ever seen. When she left it on the ground it grew to enormous size. "They will help you fly around the many islands I have created", she said as she let go many more birds. "They will create a bond with whom they chose to stay with. Every child coming of age must recieve one who will be connected with them", Hylia explained. She soon descended again sealing forever the surface from the sky. She had even left behind her harp and sword.

After another month Hylia finally had her child. She carried it fondly and decided she would take the evil it incubated and expelled it. "My lady such a beautiful child...what shall you name him?" The forest guardian asked. She smiled fondly and said, "Link". "I cannot bear to see my child fall in the clutches of his father so we must both become spirits to reborn. When the world needs us. We may return. I might not remember him and we might be even the same age, but it's something I must do", she said sighing. She left messages in her temples for whenever her son would fight her father hopefully in a far away time. She never even imagined that her son could possibly fail. She kissed his forehead tears at her eyes as they both disappeared in orbs of light.

~~xXXx~~

Present:

"Link, all these years I have tricked you", a young girl of 16 cried. She wore a simple white dress to her knees. Her sky blue eyes teared as she approached the young teen in front of her. Her long and straight sunshine bright locks swished elegantly. The teen in front of her was handsome and just 16 as well. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes a beautiful cerulean color. He wore a green tunic and in his hand he had no other than the master sword. "Why do you say that...Zelda" Link asked. "I am actually the goddess Hylia reincarnated. I have her... memories. I have lived a lie. And you my s-friend er sorry...friend i repeat have been dragged into. Just know Link my friendship has never been a lie", Zelda muttered nervously.

Link smiled, "I know. Being a goddess changes nothing of our present". Zelda's hands trembled reaching out, but an explosion seperated them. Zelda yelled as she flew to the side unconscious. "Link!" A red head yelled running to them, but backing a way at the presence of another being. Link groaned standing."Stay back, Groose", Link ordered as he glared at a gray skinned man. He had a latex whole body suit with cut out diamonds that exposed his skin. His hair was white and his eyes as black as night. "Ah, so pleasant to see you and your gorgeous self skychild", the man chuckled as he elevated Zelda towards him.

Link glared, "Ghirahim give her back!" Ghirahim only chuckled in delight, "Maybe if you surrender in her place, but no I need the little goddess to revive my lord", he smiled winking. "I would never surrender. I will fight you for her", Link said trying to get across his threat. "Then by all means try", Ghirahim chuckled going through the gate of time. "Link, you must hurry", Groose hurried him as Link nodded jumping through the gate himself. He heard rumbling and he paled. "Oh no, he must be freeing the beast", Link muttered running out the temple. The brown scaly beast rose out of the ground roaring.

Link looked down seeing Zelda's power being sucked out of her as she thrashed in pain. "He's going to kill her like that", Link gasped and threw himself off the cliff using his sail cloth. He interrupted Ghirahim's ritual and caught Zelda in his arms as she moved weakly. "You're late skychild. My master has fed off her power. Now you shall truly fear him!" Ghirahim yelled. Link shuffled out a red potion in his pouch and poured some into Zelda's mouth. She nodded replenished and stood out of his arms. Her eyes widened immensely. Link turned around and gasped to see a terribly enourmous scaly man. "D-Demise", Zelda muttered.

The man chuckled darkly. "You gave up your godly form to become this pitiful looking mortal! How sick! You use to be so mighty, so grand, and beautiful. Now you're plain and powerless, but I thank you. You brought me what you promised you'd protect Hylia", Demise chuckled. Zelda shook her head standing in front of Link. "I won't let you hurt him!" Zelda cried trembling. "You are nothing, but a weak mortal now Hylia", Demise reminded her. "My name is Zelda now!" She yelled. "I will defeat you! You will not harm Zelda!" Link interfered pushing Zelda back.

"It is him your majesty", Ghirahim chuckled to the demon next to him. Demise grinned hitting Ghirahim with a strong blow to his chest as he became a black sword. "Then if you think you can defeat me follow me, but if you lose, you will never return", Demise warned as he went into the portal he came out of. Link nodded about to run, but Zelda stopped him. "I shall go. Don't you dare go, Link", Zelda pleaded. "Lives are at stake, Zelda. I have to go", Link explained kissing her forehead and running. Zelda shook her head running after him. "Link! Don't go! LINK!" She yelled, but he disappeared. She fell to her knees helpless. "Please, my dear mothers protect him. Oh the goddesses, Link come back...my son".


End file.
